This invention relates to oil-soluble complexes prepared by reacting an oil-insoluble metal thiolate and an alkenyl or alkyl succinimide and the use of said complex in lubricating oils employed for crankcase lubrication of internal combustion engines.
It is well known that lubricating oils contain additives which wll enhance the oxidative stability and anti-wear properties of the oil. In view of the greater performances and useful lives required for present-day lubricating oils, more efficient and readily prepared additives are required for these purposes.